


Kinktober 2020 - Day 10: Somnophilia (Fell Sansby, NSFW)

by yastaghr



Series: Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Auction, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Prostitution, Smut, Somnophilia, Underfell Grillby (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), sansby - Freeform, underfell sansby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: Fellby is excited for Red to finally pay off his debt.
Relationships: Grillby/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Snowdin Residents (Undertale)
Series: Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947772
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Kinktober 2020 - Day 10: Somnophilia (Fell Sansby, NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday tomorrow! Also, sleepiness has evened out, so can write! staying on Hiatus just a bit longer. Just in case.

There was nothing new about Red falling asleep in his bar, but this time Fellby felt a thrill. He’d been having fantasies about Red for years, but it was Red who approached him and asked him to help him fulfill his own fantasies.

“i want you to wait until i fall asleep, fellbz. i’ll take a sleeping pill to make sure. then… i want you to use me. fuck me. use my pussy like the cocksleeve it was meant to be. and i want you to do it in front of everyone. and then? you can sell my body for anyone who wants to fuck it. use the money for my tab. i’ll write this whole thing down in case anyone tries to give you grief about consent. kay?”

Fellby shivered as he remembered it. He’d never heard anything so sexy in his life. The memory coupled with the sight of Red so vulnerable got him harder than ever. He walked around the bar and addressed the monsters in the diner; the dog squad, Punk Hamster, and Red Bird. “..... I’m tired of Sans….. not paying off his tab. i’m going to fuck him while he sleeps, and then….. I’ll be selling him to anyone with the G. He agreed to this… The contract is on the counter. Anyone who objects….. can leave.”

Everyone gaped at him for a few seconds. Then, looking slightly green with nausea, Dogamy and Dogaressa got up and left the diner. Everyone else was blushing to various degrees.

“..... Good,” Fellby said with finality. Then he turned around and yanked down Red’s shorts. It revealed a bright red pussy absolutely dripping with slick. Fellby swallowed. Fuck, Red looked good. His imagination had nothing on the real thing.

He didn’t make himself wait. He unzipped his own pants, whipped out his dick, and slid it all the way to the hilt inside of Red. He didn’t give him any time to adjust, just launching into a frantic pace as he used Red to chase his own pleasure. Soon he was beginning to feel the tightness in him that signaled an incoming orgasm. He slammed his dick all the way into Red and held him there as he came. The roar of his flames reacting to the pleasure was deafening. His orgasm didn’t last long. When it was done, he turned around and faced the crowd again. They all had their dicks out and were pleasuring themselves with their hands.

Fellby grinned, and, as his cum dripped out of Red’s used pussy, he said, “..... The bidding….. starts at 50G, gentlemen. Anyone ready….. to pay?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Pillowfort - https://www.pillowfort.social/Yastaghr  
> Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr * Most active


End file.
